


Good grils want more

by Firetrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Johnny, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, fem!taeyong, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetrash/pseuds/Firetrash
Summary: Everything about Johnny made her feel this way, if she was being honest with herself. Her long rants about her favourite movies, her laugh, her lame jokes, her smile, her lips, her hands… Oh, her hands. Warm and large and so skilled. Always making Taeyong feel things.Fem!Johnyong are friends with benefits.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Good grils want more

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i decided to use their real names, although in the fic they are both cis woman.  
> still, i hope you will be able to enjoy <3

\- I’m done, you can go. - Tayong said leaving the bathroom. She still felt hot, even after a refreshing shower, so she decided to only wear an oversized, white t-shirt and a pair of panties. Johnny’s eyes tasked her carefully, staying a little longer where Taeyong’s nipples were peaking out of the thin material. - Jo? - Taeyong asked.

\- Sorry, sorry. - Johnny smiled, getting up from a bed. - I was just admiring a view.

Taeyong slapped her arm at the cheesy line, but said nothing. Johnny only laughed and gave her friend a kiss on the head before going to take shower herself. Taeyong breath out a sigh of relief when doors closed after her.

She threw herself on the bed, just to realise after a moment how warm the room is. Damn it, Johnny. She went to tweak aircon a little, just so she can plop on the bed once more. She honestly didn't anticipated how hot it will be in America during summer. None of them did.

When Johnny proposed her friends a road trip around US for their summer vacation all of them were excited. Without even thinking about it most of them said yes. Even Taeil that wasn’t so sure about the trip, because she wanted to ‘focus on her masters’, was finally convinced. Mostly after Hyuck threatened that she would stay with her when the rest of their friends go overseas. But still. They were excited about seeing new places, visiting local attractions and acting like annoying tourists, going to the desert, going to the beach and swimming in the ocean, finally meeting Johnny’s parents… Taeyong smiled at that thought. She heard _a lot_ about Johnny’s parents. She even talked on the phone with her mum a few times, during those late study nights she and Johnny had. She wanted to meet them so bad, it made her giddy inside. Well… Everything about Johnny made her feel this way, if she was being honest with herself. Her long rants about her favourite movies, her laugh, her lame jokes, her smile, her lips, her hands… Oh, her hands. Warm and large and so skilled. Always making Taeyong feel things. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She got worked up way too quickly, that’s for sure. But who could blame her, when it’s Johnny she’s thristing about. Perfect, beautiful Johnny, with her sexy body, that’s so different from the one Taeyong has. Sometimes Taeyong thought that it was just this ‘opposites attract’ mindset making her weak for her friend. Taeyong was short and small, boney even, with small breasts and virtually no ass. On the other hand there was Johnny - tall, tan, voluptuous. Her face was just so, so pretty. With bright, smiling eyes, cute nose and those soft lips, that could stretch into the most beautiful smile on earth. Framing her heavenly face were her long, dark hair. They looked so healthy and so shiny it always made Taeyong a little insecure - her own hair where dry and weak from constant bleaching (yes, she liked her current pink, thank you very much, that’s not the point). Just a little though, because she always quickly returned to admiring Johnny’s beauty. If not the one of her face, then the one of her body. Taeyong giggled when she remembered Doyoung joking about Johnny having those anime girl titties. A smile streached Taeyong's face. Even though it sounded ridiculous, Taeyong couldn’t help but agree. Johnny had the most beautiful breasts she ever saw. They were large and bouncy, yet soft, with perky nipples. Nothing like Taeyong’s small breasts, with unproportionally big and puffy nipples. Johnny’s body made heads turn on the streets. Her unearthly propositions of big boobs, small waist and nice, plump ass and thick thighs made everyone stare. And Taeyong wasn’t an exception. Ever since they met in high school, she always liked Johnny. Maybe… maybe even had a crush on her. But they became good friends, so even the thought of anything more was out the window. Taeyong wouldn’t want to betray her friend’s trust like that. Not that Johnny would be mad, she was too nice for that, but Taeyong knew she had no chance. Not with someone like Johnny. Or so she thought.

The memory of this college party still brought blush to her face. They both got really drunk and ended up spending the night together. It was the hottest thing Taeyong has ever experienced. Johnny was not only hot - she was skilled. Taeyong had to take another deep breath to chase away those explicit images from her memory. She might have been drunk, but the memories stayed with her as clear as ever. The morning after also was still very clear in her mind. She was terrified what Johnny would say. But then when her friend woke up she just smiled and gave her a kiss. Over breakfast they came up with an… arrangement. They would still be friends - best friends, actually - with some perks. Benefits, if you will. Taeyong sighted. It was far from perfect to be completely honest. But it was the best she could count on.

The sound of opening the bathroom door interrupted Taeyong’s thoughts. She looked up from her spot on the bed to see Johnny in nothing, but a towel wrapped around her body. Her still wet skin was glistening in a warm light of a hotel room, making her look like a bronze statue of a greek goddess. ‘Beautiful’ was all Taeyong could think about when she saw her letting her hair down from a messy bun. Johnny clearly knew what effect she had on Taeyong, making her smile wide as she neared the bed.

\- Like what you see? - she asked teasingly. 

Taeyong couldn’t find her words, so she simply nodded. She tried smiling back at Johnny, but when their eyes met, she looked away immediately. She felt her face get hot, as Johnny giggled and came even closer.

\- Tae. - Johnny’s voice was quiet, yet firm. - Look at me.

So she did.

Johnny let the towel fell on the floor, standing before Taeyong in all of her naked glory. She held Taeyong’s gaze, as she climbed onto a bed next to her. She went for a kiss, but Taeyong dodged. Johnny blinked at her with surprise.

\- Uh… - Taeyong started hesitantly. - Towel..? - she asked pointing at the floor. Johnny looked back and giggled.

\- Of course. You’re so cute. - she smiled at Taeyong and pecked her nose before she went to fetch a towel to put it back in its place. This simple gesture made Taeyong’s face feel even hotter. 

_Cute._

\- So… - Johnny started when she came back on the bed, stradling Taeyong’s lap - Where was I? Ah, right. - she smiled cheekly and kissed Taeyong.

But this time was different. It was slower, deeper, even sensual. There was nothing else in the world for Taeyong than Johnny’s warm lips moving against her own. She couldn’t stop herself and reached out to the girl on top, to press her even closer. She wanted more. She wanted to feel all of Johnny. Taeyong wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, wordlessly begging for her. And Johnny complied. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue inside Taeyongs mouth. But instead of pressing her body closer as her partner wanted, she lifted herself a little bit. Before Taeyong could complain, Johnny sliped one of her hands under her shirt. Taeyong gasped at the sudden contact on her bare skin. In response Johnny only smiled and kissed her even deeper, more desperately, sucking on Taeyong’s tongue, while her hand roamed around her body - going from her navel, slowly moving up, lightly touching her nipples and collarbones, just to move back down, tracing fingers over her ribs, to then get to her hip, which she lightly squeezed. And the back up, exploring again. It started to slowly drive Taeyong mad. She wanted _more_.

\- Jo… - she breathed out, breaking their kiss. She moved one of her hands, from Johnny’s neck to gently cup her face. - Stop teasing. - she pleaded.

But there was a devilish grin on Johnny’s face.

\- Why? I like teasing. - to prove her point she lightly pinched one of Taeyong’s nipples, which still made her yelp in pain. - You just look so adorable all worked up. - while she said that, she lifted Taeyong’s shirt, exposing her stomach. She then freed herself form Taeyong's grip to bend down and lick up from her panties to the navel and back down. - All for me.

Taeyong violently shivered from Johnny’s actions. While Johnny was planting hot, open-mouth kisses on her stomach, she reached down to take off her shirt. She threw it blindly somewhere on the floor - no longer worried about being clean. One of her hands reached for her own nipple - circling the bud, until it hardened and started sending sparks of pleasure down her spine, while the other grabbed Johnny’s hair, guiding her mouth to the other nipple. Johnny complied, pressing hot kisses around her chest, before finally taking Taeyong’s abandoned nipple into her mouth and sucking. It made Taeyong moan out in pleasure.

\- So good… - she mumbled. Johnny only smiled and played around with a hardened bud, while soothingly stroking Taeyong’s side.

\- Good girl. - Johnny said, when Taeyong arched her back in pleasure. - Such a good girl. You like it so much when I tease you, right? - she gave Taeyong's nipple a filthy kiss. - Admit it baby.

Pet name made Taeyong shiver in pleasure. More, she wanted to hear Johnny say more. Call her baby, good girl, her princess… She abandoned her other nipple and reached out her hands for Johnny’s body. Her hands roamed around her warm, smooth skin, exploring every crevice. She tried imitating Johnny’s earlier moves, that made her into a horny mess. She tried to get to her breasts - to hold them, to tease them - but she was stopped by Johnny’s hand, catching her wrists in one solid grip.

\- I asked you a question, honey. - Johnny’s face was now at the same level as Taeyong’s, her breath fanning over Taeyong’s lips. The proximity, the helplessness, Johnny’s tone… All of it was too much for poor Taeyong.

\- Jo… - she moaned, lifting her hips of the bed, begging for something, anything. God, it’s embarrassing how turned on she got in such a short time. But instead of putting her off, this thought only made her feel hotter.

\- I said… - Johnny repeated, putting Taeyong’s wrists - still in her grip - above her head. - I asked you a question. Will you answer me princess?

Oh god. Taeyong felt pathetic with how her legs involuntarily spread on the word ‘princess’.

\- Yes… - Taeyong was able to choke out.

\- Yes what? - Johnny insisted, her piercing eyes fixed on Taeyong’s face.

\- Yes… I like when you tease me. - Taeyong felt her face get hot as she continued to speak. - I like when you fuck me… A… a lot. I want you to fuck me. Please.

\- Good girl. - Johnny smiled at Taeyong’s words. It came to Taeyong’s mind that her smile was way too cheery for the situation they were in. But somehow it didn’t matter anymore, because Johnny was sitting up, running her hands through Taeyong’s body.

\- Hold your hands in place, ok? - Taeyong nodded at her question. - Use your words baby.

\- Yes, Jo.

\- Good girl. You deserve a treat. - Johnny smiled again, before giving Taeyong's lips a little, sweet peck.

She then proceeded to sit between Taeyong’s legs, spreading them even wider. Her hands squeezed Taeyong’s thighs as her eyes roamed around her frame. Johnny’s burning gaze made Taeyong want to curl up and hide - it was too intense. Unconsciously she moved one of her arms to cover her face, but a sharp slap on her thigh stopped her.

\- What did I tell you? - Johnny asked, slowly massaging a place where the slap landed.

\- Sorry… - Taeyong mumbled, putting her arms back on the pillow above her head. Johnny bent down to place a kiss on reddening spot.

\- Be good baby girl and you will get a price.

\- Yes, Jo. - Taeyong looked up at the girl smiling at her. Her Johnny. Her sweetest crush, her best friend. She trusted her with everything, with all of her. Taeyong felt how her eyes started tearing up at the sweet affection filling up her chest. Although her tears were the one of happiness, they concerned Johnny immediately.

\- Baby. - Johnny touched Taeyong’s face delicately. - Are you ok? What’s your color?

\- Green. - Taeyong sniffed. - It’s ok, I just… - She trailed off. That probably wasn’t the best moment for any confessions. So she just smiled and answered. - It just feels so good.

\- Oh baby. - Johnny cooed, her face turning affectionate at Taeyong’s words. - Then I will make you feel even better. Ok?

\- Yes. - Taeyong felt her smile getting even wider. In response Johnny bent down again to place another peck on her lips.

Taeyong closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment. Slowly, Johnny’s lips disappeared from her’s and moved down - to her neck, nibbling lightly on the spot, where you could feel Taeyong’s pulse, then to her collarbones, leaving kisses all over them. Barely touching her nipples, Johnny moved down again, to her stomach and hips, covering every possible place with even more kisses. She went even lower, ignoring wetness on Taeyong’s panties, planting kisses and little kitten licks all over her thighs. It seemed to last forever, slow torture of teasing, making Taeyong tremble with want. But then it stopped. She opened her eyes to see Johnny, looking back at her with a wide grin on her face.

\- That’s right, my baby girl. Look at me when I eat you out.

Her words made Taeyong moan pathetically. But she didn’t take her eyes of Johnny. She observed carefully as a girl of her dreams slowly pulls down the last piece of clothing that separates her from the sweet relief. Johnny tossed her underwear somewhere on the floor, but at this point Taeyong barely noticed it. She just wanted Johnny to touch her. She waited, as Johnny slowly and carefully spread her pussy lips.

\- Look at you. - she whispered. - So wet. Just for me.

Any answer Taeyong had for that was swallowed by her loud moan, when Johnny licked her pussy with a flat tongue. She seemed to be content with Taeyong’s response, as she continued to lick her pussy up and down - from her opening, to the clit, where she gave her a little swirl of the tongue. And back down, circling her tongue around her wet hole. Taeyong couldn’t stop embarrassing noises coming from her mouth. She felt more wetness trickle down when Johnny gave her clit especially intense swirl.

\- Oh… You like that. - Johnny giggled after Taeyong arched her back. - Should I gave you more attention.. here? - she asked flicking her tongue at Taeyong’s clit.

It made Taeyong groan louder than before.

\- Yes. - she pleaded. - Yes, yes, Jo…

\- So cute. - Johnny said dreamly, as she delved back to Taeyong’s pussy.

She flicked and sucked at her clit relentlesly, making Taeyong whine and shake at the intense pleasure.

\- Jo… - she wailed at the particularly intense suck.

\- If this makes you so hot baby… - she felt Johnny’s hot breath on her pussy. - Then what happens if I do this? - Johnny said in mischievous tone, as she slid one of her fingers inside Taeyong.

She was so close. Taeyong moaned and whined again and again as Johnny slid her finger in and out, hooking it expertly at her spot when it was all the way inside. Just a few more thrusts and she knew she would come. In desperation Taeyong disobeyed Johnny’s orders and reached out her hand to grab Johnny’s hair. Before she could get punished, she begged.

\- Come kiss me, please.

Johnny didn’t object, already gone as much as Taeyong. She pressed their bodies together, rubbing her own pussy at Taeyong’s thigh, moving her hips in a hectic rhythm. As she continued to finger Taeyong, she kissed her hard and passionately. Taeyong immediately reciprocated, sucking on Johnny’s tongue and tasting herself on her lips. She was so wet she heard embarrassing squelching sounds as Johnny’s finger thrusted inside of her. But somehow it just made everything hotter. Her own fluttering pussy, Johnny’s wetness on her thigh, their bodies so close, she could feel the softness of Johnny’s breasts, their tongues dancing together. It was all so perfect. In one beautiful moment her body was taken by the wave of pleasure, sending electric shocks from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her pussy tightened around Johnny’s finger and she felt wetness leak out of her as she cried into Johnny’s mouth. All of sudden everything else was gone, only them, two bodies tangled together. Taeyong felt herself shake in Johnny’s arms once more and then everything stopped. She felt her body relax and her mind peacefully coming back to reality- just as Johnny let out her last moan and melted into her embrace. If wetness on Taeyong’s thigh were evidence of anything, Johnny also just had a mindblowing orgasm of her own. 

Taeyong smiled to herself, pulling Johnny’s sweaty body closer - if it was even humanly possible. She let their breathes come back to normal as she slowly stroked Johnny’s hair. She was very close to falling asleep, but then Johnny’s voice pulled her out of the lethargy.

\- Oh baby… You’re so wet.

\- Mm? - Taeyong asked very intelligently?

\- Look. - Johnny giggled as she moved her finger inside Taeyong.

It made her hiss in pain, so Johnny pulled her finger out. When Taeyong looked at herself she gasped.

\- You squirted. - Johnny whispered in her ear.

Taeyong let her head fall on the pillow, closing her eyes in embarrassment. Johnny only giggled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

\- Don’t be shy. - Johnny caressed her thigh carefully, with her still wet hand. - I think it’s cute.

Taeyong huffed at her.

\- But I ruined the bed, didn’t I?

\- It’s ok. - Johnny kissed her temple. - I will change the sheets, I remember they were saying something about the spare set when we were checking in.

\- Lucky us. - Taeyong murmured, still too embarrassed to open her eyes.

\- Come on. I’ll change the sheets and you go pee or something. - Johnny tapped her thigh, as she got up herself.

Taeyong only laughed an awkward laugh and made her way to the bathroom. She actually really needed to pee. And to clean up, of course.

As she washed her hands, she let herself take a closer look at her own face. Sometimes she honestly wondered why Johnny even wanted to sleep with her. She wasn’t anything special, really. Maybe it was just because she was there - available and close to her. Maybe. Or maybe she shouldn’t ruin a great orgasm with those thoughts. Finally cleaned up, she entered the room where Johnny was already waiting for her. Wet sheets were nowhere to be found and Johnny was laying on the fresh, new set. Completely naked. Next to Taeyong’s neatly folded pajamas. She couldn’t help but smile.

\- You’re going to sleep like that? - Taeyong quirked her eyebrow at her friend, trying to take on a suggestive tone. - That may not be safe.

\- I think I’ll risk it. - Johnny laughed in response. - It’s too hot for anything else.

Taeyong hummed as a sign of agreement, but still put her t-shirt and panties on. That is, until she realised how soaked they were, so she pulled them off, before she laid next to Johnny.

\- Easy access? - she wriggled her eyebrows Taeyong.

\- Shut up. Let’s just go to sleep.

\- Sure. - Johnny answered turning off the light.

As lights went off she turned to Taeyong and pulled her close. Taeyong smiled while hugging her back. She buried her face in the crook of Johnny’s neck and breathed in comforting scent. Everything felt alright.

\- Tae? - Johnny’s soft voice barely broke through Taeyong’s sleepiness.

\- Yes?

\- I can’t wait for you to meet my parents. I think they will like you a lot.

Johnny’s word filled her heart with so much love. It just felt so… intimate. So warm. And so good. It felt like home.

\- I also can’t wait, Jo. Goodnight.

\- Night baby.


End file.
